Eternal Love
by DanielWhite
Summary: AU, What if Harry asked Ginny to the Yule Ball and they started dating in the 4th book and what if Ginny went with the others to find and destroy horcruxes.  Useless at summaries, hopefully better than it sounds, rating may change
1. Noticing Ginny

**A/N:- I do not own Harry Potter, this my first Harry Potter fic so please be gentle**

* * *

Eternal Love Chapter 1: Noticing Ginny

One day, Hermione and Ginny were sitting talking in their dormitory room

"Ginny, I know how much you love Harry" said Hermione.

"How do I get him to notice me?" asked Ginny.

"Just loosen up a bit and be yourself around Harry" replied Hermione.

"Good idea, I'll try, Thank You" said Ginny.

"I have a feeling he won't know what hit him" said Hermione giggling.

The Next Day…

Harry was walking down the corridor when he saw Ginny walking towards him, she looked different somehow, she was beautiful, he couldn't stop staring at her

"Hi Harry" said Ginny as she reached him.

"Hi Ginny" said Harry.

"I've got to get to class, I'll see you later Harry" said Ginny as she carried on walking to class.

"Bye Gin" said Harry watching her walk away and feeling a flutter come from his heart.

Over the next few days whenever he saw Ginny his heart would give a little flutter

_Oh god, I'm getting a crush on my best friend's sister, I need some advice I think I'll find Hermione _thought Harry. Harry found Hermione in the library

"Hi Hermione" said Harry.

"Hi Harry" said Hermione.

"Hermione, is there somewhere private where we can talk?" asked Harry.

"Sure, follow me" replied Hermione. Hermione lead Harry to an empty classroom

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.

"This is awkward, uh, every time I see Ginny my heart flutters" replied Harry.

"I know how you feel about her" said Hermione.

"How?" asked Harry.

"I've seen the way you look at her" replied Hermione.

"Oh" said Harry.

"You should ask her to the ball" suggested Hermione.

"What if she says no?" asked Harry.

"Well I happen to know that she'll say yes" replied Hermione.

"Really?" asked Harry with a smile on his face.

"Really, now go ask her" replied Hermione.

"Ok, but I think I'll go and ask Ron for permission first, it seems the honourable thing to do" stated Harry.

"Good Luck Harry" said Hermione.

"Thank you, for all your help" said Harry as he left to find Ron.

After about half an hour of looking Harry found Ron in their dorm room

"Hi Harry" said Ron.

"Hi Ron" said Harry.

"What's up Harry?" asked Ron.

"Well I uh was wondering if it would be ok if I asked Ginny to the Ball?" replied Harry.

"I had a feeling this was coming and honestly I can't think of anyone better for her than you" replied Ron.

"Thank you Ron" said Harry.

"Well go find her and ask her then for god's sake" said Ron.

"I will, thanks again mate" said Harry as he left.

Harry found Ginny sitting outside with Hermione

"Hi Ginny, Hi Hermione" said Harry.

"Hi Harry" said the girls.

"Hermione, do you mind if I talk with Ginny alone for a minute please?" asked Harry.

"Of course not, I'll be in the library" replied Hermione getting up and walking away.

"So, Harry what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Ginny smiling.

"I was wondering, uh would you be my date to the Ball? And maybe be my girlfriend?" asked Harry.


	2. The Ball

**Eternal Love Chapter 2: The Ball**

"_So, Harry what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Ginny smiling."I was wondering, uh would you be my date to the Ball? And maybe be my girlfriend?" asked Harry._

Ginny looked away and smiled. A few seconds later she turned back to face Harry. He waited what seemed like an eternity, holding his breath, before she finally answered."Of course I will, to both questions," replied Ginny, kissing Harry gently on the lips. Harry stepped back from her innocent embrace, releasing his breath. My first kiss, he thought. A shiver ran through his body and he looked around the lawn. They were close to the quidditch pitch, and also close to the lake. There were tens of people moving around them. Going about their daily business. Why had no one stopped to congratulate him? Why had no one stopped in awe of their young love and his first kiss? He laughed to himself, wanting to do a victory lap."Shall we?" Said Harry, taking Ginny's hand. He didn't wait for her reply as he walked on, feeling like a hot shot. "Oh, my prince! Where are you leading me?" Said Ginny, teasingly. She was mocking him. Harry stopped dead. "Miss Weasley, are you mocking me?" Questioned Harry with a raised eyebrow. His heart was still pounding. "Yes. But don't stop on account of that." She said simply, continuing on in the direction that Harry had been taking her. He shook his head and laughed. Already, after such a short time, their relationship just felt...right. The tandem arrived at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Ginny slowed nervously to a stop. "Harry, this isn't the part where you kidnap me and hide me away in a society of woodland creatures, is it?" Joked Ginny. "Maybe it is. What are you gonna do about it?" Said Harry coyly. Ginny stepped back and looked at Harry thoughtfully. Harry's heart filled with warmth at her concerned look. "Seriously, though. What are we doing here? It is out of bounds for students...""I want to show you something! Since when have you been the kind to back out of an adventure?""Well I'm not." Said Ginny stubbornly. "I was just curious. But never mind, then. I'm with you, let's go!" Harry's heart fluttered again. He couldn't believe he was in this position, that he had even had the gusto to ask this girl to the ball; to be his girlfriend. He grabbed her hand again and the warmth from her palm spreading throughout his body. He couldn't wait to show her what he had found in the forest. He hoped with everything that she liked it. He hoped with everything that she liked lead Ginny to a clearing with sunlight shining through. There was a little stream down the middle of the clearing with some rocks suitable for sitting along the edge of it."I come here to think sometimes," said Harry as he looked at Ginny who seemed to be looking at the clearing in awe."It's beautiful Harry," said Ginny as she pulled Harry along to sit on the rocks with her. "Funny how there can be such a beautiful place in the middle of the darkness of the Forbidden Forest."You are welcome to use it as a thinking place too if you like." said Harry, winking. "I have a place I go to think too, I'll show you after dinner. It's only fair." said Ginny smilingly. They sat, perched on the rocks, talking for about half an hour when they realised it was almost dinner time. Slowly, they ambled up to the castle, once again hand in Harry and Ginny reached the Entrance Hall, Ginny slowed to a stop. Harry sensed her nervousness. "Gin? What's wrong?" asked Harry."Ron. If he's mad at you for this...He can't be, or so help me I will hex him." replied Ginny. Harry felt warmth towards Ginny when she tried to cover her nervousness with her tough nature."Ginny, you don't have to worry about Ron, I asked his permission before I asked you out. Guess what he said? He said he couldn't think of anyone better for you than me." said Harry."Wow, he surprises me sometimes," said Ginny. Harry could see tears welling in her eyes so he pulled her in to a hug. Ginny let out a heavy sigh as she pulled out of the embrace."Ready?" asked Harry."As I'll ever be" replied Ginny sliding her hand back into Harry's. They continued reluctantly to the Great Hall to join the others."Finally!" said Hermione as she saw Harry and Ginny walking in to the Great Hall, smiling and holding hands. Harry hurriedly sat down opposite Ron and Hermione, and Ginny followed suit."Ron, Harry told me what you said when he went to ask your permission to ask me out. I just want to say thank you." said Ginny."It was the truth. I knew Harry would make you happy and you would make him happy. And honestly I've never seen you two happier than you are now. It hasn't even been a day. But don't push it. I don't want to see any of that relationships and rainbows, I'm still your big brother, after all." said Ron."I agree with Ron, you both look very happy together," said Hermione, beaming."Thank you both of you," said Harry. He was shocked, but truly happy as everyone had seemingly noticed. It was all too good to be true."Yes, Thank you. Now my only concern is how the rest of the family will take it. Not that I'm nervous.." said Ginny."I think they'll be ok with it, I mean they already think of Harry as a son and brother. But this has been enough 'little sister relationship talk'. Take it any further and it may induce vomit. Sorry, mate," said Ron. He looked apologetically towards Harry who was still baffled by Ron's calm and level headed reaction. Perhaps Hermione had talked him through it and got the worst of his reaction out before hand. Dinner was eaten quicker than anticipated and Harry found himself with a slightly upset stomach as everyone meandered out of the Great Hall."Harry, do you still want to see the place where I go to think?" asked Ginny, whispering in his ear."I'd love to" replied Harry."Ron, 'Mione, we'll see you in the common room in a bit," said Ginny as she grabbed Harry's hand and started leading him away."Have fun" said Hermione as Harry and Ginny disappeared from view. "But not too much..." Harry chuckled as he heard Ron in the distance, sounding truly lead Harry to a large tree down by the lake."Well this is it," she said, gesturing towards the grass."I like it, you can sit here and look out at the lake," said Harry."Exactly," said Ginny. Harry sat down next to the tree, Ginny sat next to him and snuggled up to him. They sat like that for about another half an hour and decided it was time to meet Ron and Hermione in the common room. Harry smiled to himself as they stood up. _This is heaven_, he thought."Ah, here come the lovebirds," said Hermione giggling as Harry and Ginny came through the portrait hole. They joined Ron and Hermione in front of the fire, sitting on the rug."So when are we going to tell the rest of your family?" asked Harry, with mock concern on his face. He was only half joking."I guess we could always owl them tomorrow," said Ginny. Harry's stomach dropped as Fred and George barrelled through the portrait hole.

"Don't worry Harry, we know-" said Fred."You will never hurt our sister-" said George."We have never seen either-" said Fred."of you looking happier than you are now" said George. "But we are on a mission. No funny business with my sister, mate." And with that, the twins continued up to their dormitory.

Ginny cuddled up to Harry and they leaned back on the base of couch. Harry wanted to tease Ginny because she was falling asleep...but he couldn't help dozing off, himself.

"Awww, look how cute they are." said Hermione mooning over the pair."I know, it's a shame we have to wake them up," said Ron semi sarcastically.

"Harry, Ginny, wake up," said Hermione nudging them gently."I wasn't sleeping," said Harry yawning and opening his eyes. "Sure you weren't. It's nearly half past ten," said Hermione. The four slowly got up, stretching and made their way towards their respective dorms bidding each other goodnights on their way. Harry gave Ginny a peck on the cheek that resulted in a groan from Ron and a sigh of awe from Hermione. That night Harry laid awake thinking about Ginny, and when he went to sleep he dreamt about her. Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory Ginny was thinking and dreaming about Harry.

The next day Harry woke up with a smile on his face, he washed up, got dressed and went down to the common room all too quickly to wait for Ginny, who appeared a few minutes later."Good morning, my lady" said Harry giddily."Good Morning to you too kind sir," said Ginny giggling. Ginny grasped Harry's hand and they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast then they met up again at dinner"I missed you today Ginny" said Harry."I missed you too" said Ginny as she gave him a kiss. They ate dinner and then went to their respective dorms to get ready for the ball, an hour later Harry was waiting nervously for Ginny in the Gryffindor common room, a few minutes later Ginny came down the stairs

"Wow, you look amazing" said Harry.

"Thank you, you look great yourself" said Ginny.

"Shall we go then?" asked Harry offering Ginny his arm.

"Yes, I'm ready" replied Ginny linking her arm through Harry's.

They made their way down to the ball where they were greeted by everyone and then the procession of the triwizard competitors begun, Harry made his way to the centre of the room with Ginny on his arm where the usual festivities took place followed by the dancing, Harry and Ginny danced together throughout the ball and kissed passionately at the end and everyone applauded, during their kiss they were surrounded by a reddish light

"I've read about this, it's something called Eternal Love, it means they were destined to be together, Ginny's power will increase to match Harry's now" said Hermione smiling.

"Oh is that all" said Ron sarcastically.

"Wow" said Ginny when her and Harry broke from the kiss.

"Definitely" said Harry. Everyone made their way to their respective common rooms and dorms

"I feel different now, more powerful" said Ginny as her, Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived in the Gryffindor common room.

"You will" said Hermione as she went up to her room leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"I love you Ginny" said Harry.

"I love you too Harry" said Ginny as they kissed and went up to their respective rooms.

* * *

**A/N: I will be doing an animagus chapter for the DA part, what should each person's animagus be?**


	3. The Bond

**Eternal Love Chapter 3: The Bond**

"_I feel different now, more powerful," said Ginny as she, Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived in the Gryffindor common room. _

"_You will," said Hermione as she went up to her room leaving Harry and Ginny alone. _

"_I love you Ginny," said Harry. _

"_I love you too Harry," said Ginny as they kissed and went up to their respective rooms. _

Later that night whilst sleeping, Harry dreamt or at least he thought it was a dream, he and Ginny were in a white room and his parents suddenly appeared to them.

"Harry, my son, we are very proud of you, we have been watching you ever since that night in Godric's Hollow,"" said James.

"Ginny, you make Harry very happy, we had a feeling that someday you would be together," said Lily.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter," said Ginny with a tear in her eye.

"Now the reason we are here is we have some important news for you, it appears that you are soul bonded, which means you are technically married, we know that you are too young to be married but we also know it will work out,. Don't panic but when you wake up you will be able to read each other's minds and communicate with each other mentally through the bond," said Lily.

"We have to go now son but just know that we will always be with you and Ginny," James said.

"Thank you mum and dad, I miss you both," said Harry with a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Goodbye and congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter," said Lily as she and James disappeared.

Harry and Ginny woke up in their respective dorms

"_Ginny, are you awake?_" asked Harry mentally.

"_Yes my love,_" replied Ginny mentally.

"_I think we need to go and see Dumbledore and McGonagall, meet me in the common room,_" said Harry.

A few minutes later in the common room

"Ready to go Mrs Potter?" asked Harry grabbing Ginny's hand.

"Of course Mr Potter" replied Ginny grabbing Harry's hand in return. A gold light enveloped them, their hands separated from each other and they were in great pain, so they quickly grabbed each other's hand again and the pain subsided, they made their way to the headmaster's office. A few minutes later they arrived at the gargoyle it swung round giving Harry and Ginny access to the Headmaster's office

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Potter, what can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well we wanted to tell you we are bonded but it seems you already know" replied Harry.

A few seconds later Professor McGonagall stepped into Dumbledore's office

"Professor Dumbledore, what is going on?" asked McGonagall.

"It appears that Mr Potter and Miss Weasley have bonded" replied Dumbledore.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter, I should have guessed because I've noticed the way you two have been looking at each other over the past week" said McGonagall.

"I recommend we only tell a few trusted people about our bond" said Harry.

"Very wise Mr Potter, I suggest only Mrs Potter's family, Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood" said Dumbledore.

"I believe some new quarters have been arranged for you and your trunks sent there already, if you go to your common room there should be another portrait leading to your new quarters Mr and Mrs Potter, the password is 'Bonded'" said McGonagall.

"Thank you professors" said Ginny.

"Now off to bed, the second task is tomorrow" said Dumbledore.

"Goodnight Professors" said Harry and Ginny as they left Dumbledore's Office.

After Harry and Ginny left Dumbledore's Office, Dumbledore and McGonagall carried on discussing the changes this bond would mean

"Well we will have to find someone else for Harry to retrieve in the task tomorrow now" said McGonagall.

"I already have Ronald Weasley in mind" said Dumbledore. Dumbledore then went to retrieve Ron to prepare him for the second task.


End file.
